


Always

by usagi_kun1217



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nalu Week 2017, Nostalgia, Pregnancy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_kun1217/pseuds/usagi_kun1217
Summary: Natsu reflects in the face of approaching changes.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This was quick and dirty. Apologies for any errors. No beta. Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me.

Natsu leaned over Lucy, studying her face closely; lids closed over brown eyes, lashes cresting and breaking along the soft skin of her cheek. He traced his thumb gently over that swell before repeating the motion along her full bottom lip. Leaning further, he brushed his lips across hers, a barely-there drag of skin more than a kiss. That same hand wandering down, fingers outlining her long, elegant neck, graceful shoulders capable of bearing the weight of the world, long, slender arms. He tangled his fingers briefly with hers before taking both of their hands to her stomach.

As he pressed their joined hands against her warmth, he thought back to that first day, that first moment. The way their bodies seemed to fit together, even in mid collision. The way her eyes seemed to light up even more when they met his. Further along, to the blind trust she showed in him, so quickly built, allowing her to throw herself from Phantom’s tower, knowing he’d be there to catch her. All those times he’d caught her. All the times he would always catch her.

“I’ll always be there to catch you, Lucy. No matter what.” He released her hand to slide his own along her swollen belly, feeling tiny feet kicking within. “I’ll be there to catch both of you. Always.”


End file.
